One Sixth
by macchime
Summary: It's getting late, and she hasn't come home yet. Based on the song 1/6 by Hatsune Miku.


**Macchi-chan returns~!**

**Yeah, it's been a while since the end of To Eternity. Anyhew, I was looking through my playlists, and I found 1/6 by Miku. Did you know that that was my very first Vocaloid song? It was. So I was listening and reading the lyrics, and I thought of this. It just seemed…right when I was writing it. **

**SO, I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You pick up the phone. It's about nine-thirty at night, and you've been worried for hours. She hasn't come home yet tonight, even though her friend's mother said that she would be home at seven-thirty.<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh, good. It's you. Did she make it home yet?"

"...no, she hasn't. Is she still at your house?"

"No, my boy said that she went on home after they played a couple of games outside."

Your breathing picks up in worry. Since her mother was at work, you were the only one able to take care of her, and you were constantly afraid that you weren't doing a good enough job. Times like this didn't exactly re-enforce that state of mind.

"Where were they playing? I'm going out to look for her."

"You mean she's _not_ home? Oh my goodness, I'm going to come help!"

"No, no stay there. _Where were they playing?_"

"They were out in the little lot next to that lady from church's house! Oh my goodne-"

You slam the phone back on its stand before she can finish her sentence. Not wasting a moment, you slip on your shoes and run out the door, not bothering to close it.

You make your way to the lot where the girl was reported to be. You look around frantically while standing under a spotlight, hoping that the soft yellow light will help you find her. However, there is no sign of her, not until those dogs stop their infernal barking!

Once the noise dies down, you hear a small voice calling out your name over and over again. You rush over to the source of the sound, and you see ~her.

She sits curled up in a little niche between two walls, sobbing out your name. You immediately kneel to the ground and gather her up in a hug, one hand supporting her like the little girl you wish she always was, the other holding onto her tiny hand. She tries so hard to hold onto your hand, but you hold hers, your hand engulfing her small, slender one. Your little angel tries to speak, but every word is racked with sobs, so you sit down on the warm concrete ground and simply hold her, trying to apologize to the thing you hold most dear and trying to tell her that you'll always be there for her.

Soon enough, her cries quiet down and she starts to hiccup softly. You let go of her, but she grabs on to your tear-soaked shirt and hangs on. You smile softly down at her, but the motion goes un-noticed by the distraught angel. A few moments later, she finally lets go of you and leans back to look at you.

"What happened?"

"I was pla-hic-ying hi-hic-de-and-go-hic-seek with my friend and -hic- it was getting -hic- late and it was my -hic- turn to hide but no one came to find meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She breaks off with a wail and buries her face in your shirt again. Frowning at her friend's actions, you play with her short teal doggy ears, trying to distract her even if only a little.

"Sh, sh, it's okay now. I'm here. I found you. You're going to be alright."

You smile again at her as she looks up at you with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Really! In fact, did you know that on the moon, everything is one-sixth what it is on Earth?"

You chuckle when she slips onto the ground and her smooth, tear-stained face squishes together as she takes in what you just told her.

"So...if I was sixty feet tall, then on the moon I'd be ten feet?"

Looking at her little hopeful face, you smile.

"No, honey. You'd still be sixty feet. But what I meant was that on the moon, you're one-sixth your weight. Also..."

"What? What is it?"

"I bet, that on the moon, you'd also have one-sixth of the loneliness and unhappiness."

She hugs your neck and looks up at you mischievously.

"One day, I'm going to go up to the moon and I'm going to come back and tell you ex-act-ly that you're right"

You pat the little girl on her head, and she giggles and holds her arms up for you to pick her up. You stand up and pick her up princess-style.

"Yeah, you do that. Let's go home."

She nods sleepily, her cerulean eyes closing and teal hair bobbing.

As you walk home with a sleeping precious treasure in your arms, all you can think about is how scared you were when you couldn't find her and how proud you are of that little girl for being out there all on her own, with no one to find her.

Once you lay her down on her bed in her room and plant a kiss on her forehead, she sits up and launches a hug around your neck, murmuring sleepily.

"Love 'ya, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. That was it. I saw a daddydaughter ficlet in 1/6. I'm certain that I couldn't get even close to the amount of emotions that a dad would feel, but I did my best. (maybe I should have done this from the daughter's point of view, because that's where I stand…)**

**Anyhew, I have an announcement. I have made a Tumblr~! Since I had such a hard time with writing ginormous author's notes, I did that. Now you can look at my page, get information on updates, and watch me fangirl. Fun, right? XD  
><strong>

**The link to my Tumblr page is on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
